Sparks fly for Jo and Zane
by vanilladani
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries, but this story takes place when Zane and Zoe break up and Zane wants to talk to Jo about it. There's kissing in the rain! Just makes it that much better! LOL! Please read and review!


"Sparks Fly for Jo and Zane"

**Wish I owned Eureka, but I don't! So read! It's short and Taylor Swift inspired it. Hope you like it! 3**

This time line had been tough on Jo. She had lost the love of her life to a girl that was half his age and her best friend. She had been trying to avoid the couple as much as possible. It was too painful to see them together. Every time she walked into Café Diem, though, she would catch him looking up at her, his eyes full of remorse, like he would rather be with her than Zoë, but she ignored it. She didn't want to hurt her. When they were together by themselves, or with friends, he always looked happy, his blue eyes always looking down at her while Jo laughed at his cheesy pick up lines and jokes. But today, when she walked into Café Diem, Zoë wasn't with him. He was all by himself in his usual spot in the corner booth giving her his famous "smolder"* look. Even when Zoë wasn't with him, she still felt uncomfortable because Vincent's customers were watching their every move.

"Hey Vince! Can I get a Vinspresso to go please?" she asked smiling softly up at him while sitting down at her favorite bar stool, trying to avoid everyones gaze, including Zane's.

"Sure Jo. Oh, and did you hear the new gossip? Zane and Zoë broke up last night, and get this. He said that he just wanted to be friends because he liked someone else. And we all know who that is, don't we?" he said wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"Vice, stop!" she demanded, blushing a little bit. "We all know that it won't work. He's too much of a butt hole!" but she said this knowing that Zoë and Zane's relationship was bound to come to an end at some time because of all of the things they were doing behind her back (kissing, and maybe a little bit more than that). But still, if Zane had told Zoë about what she and him had been doing when the two of them had broken up, Zoë would be pissed. So to avoid the conversation with Zane about the break up, she grabbed her Vinspresso and walked out the door.

When Jo walked out the door with her warm Vinspresso, it was pouring on one side of the road again, something that Eureka was famous for. Even though Jo had to pull her coat on a bit tighter, she enjoyed the smell of the fresh, chill air. But she hadn't been able to get rid of Zane that easily apparently because as soon as she had walked out into the rain she heard him calling her name.

"What do you want Zane?" she yelled back to him, a little annoyed that she never got any peace and quiet in this town.

"I'm guessing that you heard the gossip from Vince this morning. You look so cute when you blush Lupo!" he said trying not to laugh as she looked at him with her famous evil eye.

"I really don't care if you broke up with Zoë, Zane. As long as you didn't hurt her, I'm good!" she said, still walking.

"Jo. Wait! You don't wanna hear all the juicy stuff?" he asked, jogging to catch up to her.

"Wow Zane! I was almost going to fall for that one. I thought you actually wanted to have an intimate conversation!" she yelled.

"Jo! Quit this crap!" he yelled back, but this time grabbing her arm. "I'm tired of this. I just wanna talk to you, and you won't even give me a chance."

She was taken by surprise. She hadn't expected him to actually want to talk to her after she had yelled at him.

"Ok, fine. What do you want to talk about?" she asked unwillingly.

He smirked. "Well, for starters, loving the new look!"

She rolled her eyes. Rarely did anyone see her with her hair down and rarely did she wear tight fitting jeans like the ones she was wearing today.

"Zane, would you quit it and just tell me what you wanted to talk about?"

"Ok, so I know Vince told you that Zoë and I broke up, but I didn't hurt her. We both agreed just to be friends since she didn't feel that we had a good dating relationship anyway and she already knew that I liked someone else."

"Good to know. Now that you told me that Captain Obvious, can I get back to GD? I have a ton of work to do!" she said relieved to hear that Zoë hadn't been hurt too badly by him and their "relationship".

But Zane jumped in front of her before she could keep walking.

"I'm not done my dear Josefina Lupo. I didn't tell you the rest of the story."

She sighed, and gave him a punch in the arm, knowing that this would take a while. She was soaked to the bone by now because he had blocked her from standing under the awning and they were now the only ones standing in the middle of the side walk in the pouring rain.

"Zane, hurry up. I'm waiting for you to finish so I can get out of the rain!" She didn't mind being soaked, but mostly because Zane was soaked too and he had no sweatshirt on, so all of his muscles were showing threw his tight, blue V-neck.

"So, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, and ouch! What was that for?" he questioned, rubbing his arm.

"Don't call me Josephina! Now get on with your story!" she said anxiously. She wanted to get out of the rain. He was making her really uncomfortable with his eyes looking her up and down. He could see everything through her white T-shirt because her coat had come loose while she had been punching him. It wasn't worth trying to stay warm with it when it was all soaked.

"So I told Zoë that I just wanted to be friends. And she told me that she knew why, because of you and me Jojo. She told me it was fine and that we should be with people that we actually want to have a relationship with! And I think we should give ourselves a chance and try to make a relationship out of it. I'm tired of 'Friends with Benefits', if that's even what you call us," he told her, looking down with his bright, blue eyes.

She looked down at her feet because she couldn't look him in the eye. "If that's all you wanted to say, I'll be on my way now. I have to get to work! We should just talk about this later."

Before she could start walking again, he pulled her into his warm, muscular chest that she missed so much.

"But there's only one thing I want from you Jojo," he told her smiling, leaning down and cupping her face in her hands.

She gave in. She let him kiss her. She let the sparks fly between them and she let the kiss get heated. She didn't pull away this time. She knew that Zane and Zoë weren't together anymore, so why should she worry if anyone was looking? She let the kiss take away the pain that she had been feeling. He was with her now, kissing her in the pouring rain. He had controlled her with those gorgeous blue eyes, and she had given in this time. She let her mind forget that he was a bad idea.

She let her Vinspresso fall to the ground so that she could rap her arms around his neck and run her hands through his ragged hair. The sparks flew through the kiss and she new that this was a perfect moment between them

** Sparks Fly**

"**You're the reckless that should me runnin, but I kinda know that won't get far; and you stood there in front of me, close enough to touch, close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of.**

**Drop everything now meet me on the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain, cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile…"**

* Ha-ha! Got the smolder thing from the Disney movie "Tangled".


End file.
